memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Military Assault Command Operations
For the mirror universe counterpart see MACO (mirror). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart see MACO (AMU). The United Earth Military Assault Command Operations ''', also known as '''Military Assault Command Organization (commonly abreviated as MACO), also known as Starfleet Military Assault Command Operations or known as Starfleet Military Assault Command Organization (commonly abreviated as SMACO or MACO) during the time of the United Federation of Planets in the 24th century, was a United Earth military organization during the 2150s, which later served the United Federation of Planets in the 24th century. The MACOs (pronounced "MAY-ko") were not originally associated with Starfleet. As of 2153, MACO weapons and technology were three years more advanced than those of United Earth Starfleet. The MACO motto was Semper Invictus, Latin for "forever invincible". The military official that oversaw MACO was a High General. MACO posts included Atlanta, Georgia and the Janus loop. Training posts included the old United States Army Station at West Point in New York, and others in Chicago, San Francisco, London, Paris, Berlin, Moscow, Beijing, Tokyo, and ShiKahr on Vulcan. Following the foundation of the United Federation of Planets, the organization was disbanded. In 2375, following the end of the Dominion War, MACO was integrated into Starfleet, and its members were reassigned to the operations division of Starfleet. However, they retained their operating ranks and some independence from Starfleet. History The Military Assault Command Operations was founded in 2133, as a military alliance by the European Hegemony and several western nations, including the United States and Canada. It later transitioned as the primary ground force of United Earth. In 2151 through 2160, MACO was commanded by High General George Casey. A detachment of troops commanded by Major Joss Hayes was assigned by High General Casey to the starship ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) for its mission into the Delphic Expanse in 2153, upon request by Captain Jonathan Archer. They saw their first action six weeks into the mission; in September, Hayes and a six-man team rescued Archer, Commander Tucker, and Kessick from the clutches of a trellium mining planet. In 2155, during the Earth-Romulan War, the Military Assault Command Operations were heavily involved in the ground scale engagements against the Romulans. They were known to have suffered losses at Deneva and Berengaria VII by sneak attacks from the Romulan Star Empire. Due to Starfleet's limited number of ships, there were fears on how to get MACO troopers to the front lines without adequate ship support. Following the Romulan War and the founding of the United Federation of Planets, most of MACO was absorbed into the Federation Starfleet as Starfleet Security, with the rest becoming the Starfleet Marine Corps. Some MACO officers joined Starfleet, such as Major Balthazar M. Edison, who became captain of the . In 2375, following the end of the Dominion War, MACO was integrated into Starfleet, and its members were reassigned to the operations division of Starfleet. However, they retained their operating ranks and some independence from Starfleet. Some Starfleet ships had MACO squads on board such as the [[USS Gemini (NCC-1938-A)|USS Gemini-A]], a ''Excelsior'' class starship, the [[USS Gemini (NCC-1938-A)|USS Gemini-B]], a ''Ambassador'' class starship, commanded by Major George Travis and the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656)|USS Intrepid]], a ''Galaxy'' class starship and the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], a ''Sovereign'' class starship, commanded by Major/Corporal Sascha Money. MACOs have consistently demonstrated a level of competance in small-unit-tactics, close-quarters-combat, and even hand-to-hand combat that put Starfleet Security from any era to shame. MACOs fought in the Undine War in the 25th century. MACO patches MACO.jpg|The MACO patch on the starships Enterprise, NX-01 through NCC-1701-E MACO insignia Columbia.jpg|The MACO patch on the starships Columbia MACO Intrepid.jpg|The MACO patch on the starships Intrepid, NCC-724656 through NCC-724656-A USS Franklin MACO.jpg|The MACO patch on the MACO personnel *Hideaki Chang *Selma Guitierrez *Joss Hayes *Matthew Kelly *Nelson Kemper * *Meredith Peruzzi *Balthazar M. Edison *Sascha Money *Amanda Cole Uniforms and equipment The MACO uniforms and equipment were worn by United Earth military personnel in the 22nd century and later in the 24th century by MACO officers of the Federation. Combat uniform The standard combat uniform worn by MACO personnel was a two piece uniform with matching undergarment, gloves and boots. The overall color of the combat uniform and boots was gray with white, black, and brown camouflage effects. The belt, gloves and undergarments were a brown color. This uniform was worn in and out of combat. File:Jermaine Soto, Babel One.jpg|Combat uniform top, with gloves File:Amanda Cole.jpg|Combat uniform undershirt File:MACO boot.jpg|Camouflage boot Environment suit MACO issued its own environmental suits, distinct from the ones used by contemporary Starfleet personnel. MACO EV suits had a silver color, with support systems located in a backpack. The helmet featured two lights in a more central position. Arms and equipment MACO soldiers were often outfitted with a diverse set of accessories and weapons. The former included canteens. Arms with scope and extended barrel]] *Stun baton (22nd century, 24th century) * Stun grenade (22nd century, 24th century) *Phase pistol (22nd century) *Phaser pistol *Particle rifle (22nd century, 24th century) Backpack A hard-shell backpack, of a similar design as used by Starfleet, was used to carry additional equipment or armament. Equipment belt An equipment belt was normally worn, carrying the stun baton, two stun grenades, the holstered phase pistol, three phase pistol charges, and a hand scanner. By the 24th century, the equipment belt carried the stun baton, two stun grenades, the holstered phaser pistol, three phaser pistol charges, and a tricorder. Combat timeline 2153 (September) *Rescuing Captain Archer and Commander Tucker from a Trellium mining planet *Trying to fend off an Osaarian boarding party *Battling on the Loque'eque homeworld *Trying to fend off a Xindi-Reptilian boarding party *Providing escort for Enterprise officers on the Seleya 2153 (October) *Providing escort for Enterprise officers on the Xindi-Arboreal colony *Providing backup on a Human colony in the Expanse 2153 (November) *Taking back Enterprise from Triannon hijackers 2153 (December) *Guarding the prisoner Degra *Providing combat training for Enterprise officers *Containing a Sphere Builder test subject 2154 (January) *Assisting Captain Archer in a possible mutiny situation 2154 (February) *Raiding an Illyrian vessel *Providing escort for Enterprise officers inside a Delphic Expanse sphere *Recovering Ensign Hoshi Sato from a Reptilian vessel *Assisting in destroying the Xindi superweapon *Repelling a Sphere Builder boarding party *Accompanying Archer to a meeting with Vosk on 1944 Earth 2154 (May) *Escort and guard for the prisoner Arik Soong *Attempt to fend off an Augment boarding party *Attempting to take back Cold Station 12 from the Augments 2154 (November) *Escort and guard of Tellarite delegation *Boarding the Romulan drone-ship *Attempting to fend off a Klingon Augment boarding party 2154 (December) *Escort of Lt. Malcolm Reed 2161 (October) *Ambush of kidnappers on Rigel X, just prior to the formal treaty signing that created the United Federation of Planets Category:Earth organizations Category:Federation organizations Category:Earth agencies